Blood is Thicker than Gunpowder
by Blue-Eyed-Hime26
Summary: The Akatsuki gang is a family, but even families fued. Unfortunatley, this life is not meant for some people. In the midst of it all Deidara is desperately holding onto his rebellious little sister and his love interest,Sasori. M for language,drugs&rape
1. Chapter 1

"Hey." ...

"Hey Dei.". ...

"Hey Dei-chan.". ...

"DEIDARA WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"

I growled and rolled out of bed tackling my little sister to the ground. Madisun giggled and stuck her tongue out at me, gasping for breath through giggles and her now smushed rib cage. I sat up and looked down at her laughing. It really was a shame that she was a year younger than me. If she was 16 too we could be twins. With her vibrant blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin she was mine and my mother's spitting image. Of course, I only knew that from pictures...

I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? My name is Deidara. I'm 16 years old. I attend Shinobi High as a Junior with my little sister who is a Sophomore. I live with Madisun and our crazy, absent-minded foster father. My real father died in a war long ago and my mother just lost a courageous battle with cancer.

Yeah, my life pretty much sucks. But I mean Iruka is a pretty cool foster father, and I'll always have Madisun. And I'll always have my gang.

That's right people, Konoha's finest; Akatsuki. I'm a member of the Konoha branch with some really cool people. Hidan, Kakuzu, Itatchi, Kisame, Pein, Konan, and Sasori make up the rest of our group.

Okay, back to my day...

"Get off fattie!" Madisun squealed. My jaw dropped in mock horror and I rolled off her and turned my skinny body away childishly. Madisun rolled her eyes and began walking out the door.

I sighed heavily when I caught sight of her fishnet tights, black and red plaid miniskirt, black belly shirt and offending accessories. Madisun was such a good kid a few years ago. But now she was forcing herself to change. To grow up faster than she needed to and as her big brother I was hurting for her.

I wanted so badly to stop her and dress her in decent clothes but Iruka had warned me that if I tried to stop her she would only rebel more and start to distance herself from me. And if I ever lost her I have no idea what I'd do. Iruka may be a bit forgetful but he's a smart and pretty chill dude.

"Time for hell, un?" I grumbled pulling myself to my feet and dressing in skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Before you judge me on the skinny jeans, yes. I'm gay. So glad we got that out of the way, aren't you?

I ate breakfast and at 8:00 sharp Madisun and I were climbing into Sasori's huge SUV. He definitely needed such a big car! In it were all 8 of us Konoha Akatsuki members accompanied by Madisun, Itatchi's brother Sasuke, and Pein's brother Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto were

Madisun's age and the 3 of them had been close for as long as any of us can remember. Of course, it's the same way with all of us. We've been a tight-knit crew from day one. We're a family. The gang is just a bonus!

Oh I should also probably get out of the way that the 3 younger siblings are Akatsuki hopefuls. I am definitely NOT thrilled with the idea of the already rebellious Madisun joining my gang! I know that Uchiha brat is influencing her the wrong way... As if reading my mind, when Madisun climbed into the car Sasuke instinctively grabbed her around the waist and plopped her into his lap.

I growled quietly and Sasuke smirked.

"Something wrong? Dei-chan." The little brat teased. I just about lunged at the boy when a calm voice did more than I could've done...

"Sasuke. Enough." Itatchi's calm voice commanded. Sasuke stiffened for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and busying himself playing with Madisun's hair. I still wasn't pleased at all! Hidan laughed loudly.

"Aw man Deidara, Sasuke just bitched you out motherfucker!" he chuckled. Madisun blushed and I scowled raising a fist. Hidan rose to meet my challenge but Kakuzu put his arms around the smaller man and held him. Hidan immediately forgot all about me as he nuzzled into Kakuzu's chest.

"Whipped, un..." I muttered earning a glare from Kakuzu.

Yeah. We're almost all gay. Itatchi and Kisame are together, Hidan and Kakuzu, and Naruto is dating another Sophomore Akatsuki hopeful named Kiba. The only straight people I know are Konan and Pein who are a couple, and Madisun and Sasuke who are NOT a couple! Not as long as I'm alive and kicking!

I'm gay and I'm pretty sure Sasori no Danna is too. But he's not the type that would tell you unless it concerned you. To Sasori, the whole world is on a need-to-know basis.

I hopped into the passenger's seat and Sasori nodded his head to acknowledge me.

"Better playing with her hair than... anything else." he commented, watching the backseat scene in the rearview mirror. I snorted.

"He'd be a dead man un." I promised. Sasori smirked and pulled away from my house towards the Devil's lair... High school.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop being a brat Hidan." Pein commanded as the 8 sophomores walked down the school's hallways.

Hidan had been, as usual, complaining. And I won't lie, I always agree with him and end up getting scolded as well. Heh heh… Guess no one's perfect, un?

"That's exactly what I was thinking Hidan!" I shouted. Yeah, I don't care if people think I'm a brat.

Today Hidan and I were arguing the fact that the school year is longer than summer vacation. It should be split evenly! 6 months in school and 6 months out. If anything, we should go to school LESS days a year than not!

"Deidara, you need as much education as you can get." Sasori commented dryly.

"I get better grades than Hidan, un!" I protested, pointing an accusing finger in the Jashinist's face.

"Yes, but Hidan's family is filthy rich. He'll merely inherit the family business, no work required. Just like Itatchi. We, however, must maintain our intelligence to get anywhere in life." Sasori explained. Hidan merely smirked, pushing my finger out of his face and continuing to strut down the hallway, shoving kids into lockers and cussing loudly.

Honestly, I can't see why Hidan doesn't like school! The lucky bastard does whatever the hell he wants and has not a single care in the world! I turned away from Sasori childishly and followed Hidan to class.

I heard Sasori sigh heavily in exasperation of my brattiness and he said goodbye to Konan, Kisame, and Kakuzu. Then him, Pein, and Itatchi began following Hidan and me to math class with Zabuza-sensei.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Normal POV with Madisun, Sasuke, and Naruto

Madisun sighed and pounded her head on her desk continuous times. Sasuke wasn't far behind her in sanity level and Naruto was already so far gone he was drooling with glazed over eyes and his head lolled to the side.

Madisun slowly stopped her own self-destruction and her and Sasuke shared a look.

"Uh, Naruto?" Madisun asked cautiously, poking his face quickly. Naruto's head merely lolled to the other side and Madisun jumped back.

Sasuke sighed heavily and slapped Naruto across the face. The poor defenseless boy fell out of his chair with a thud and he groaned in pain pulling himself back up. Madisun scowled, opening her mouth to say something to Sasuke in Naruto's defense when she was interrupted.

"Madisun! Sasuke! Naruto! Is something wrong back there?" Kabuto-sensei barked. Matching scowls immediately adorned Madisun and Sasuke's faces as they looked into the cold eyes of the most feared sensei in the whole school.

"Nothing at all Kabuto-sensei." Sasuke said in a cold voice. Naruto groaned again holding his head and Madisun snickered at his denseness. The boy hardly even noticed that they were being scolded by their sensei. Catching their actions, Kabuto stalked up to their table in the back of the room and the eyes of the other students followed him to the desk of the most intimidating kids in the grade.

"Why is Naruto in pain?" Kabuto demanded. Madisun giggled.

"If Naruto was in Pein, Konan and Kiba wouldn't be very happy." She said with a smirk.

Kabuto's face flushed red when he realized what she meant and the kids in the class burst into laughter. Even Naruto was doubled over with laughter and Sasuke allowed a small chuckle of his own.

"Madisun! Sasuke! Naruto! Go to the principal's office NOW!" Kabuto shouted, pointing a finger towards the door.

Madisun scowled and put a hand on her hips.

"Why? So I can tell Tsunade what _you_ said about Naruto and Pein?" She challenged. A collective gasp came from the kids in the room and Naruto and Sasuke smirked. Madisun had an uncanny power to wiggle her way out of any punishment. Kabuto continued to glare but it was obvious he was internally battling with himself.

"Quit talking." He grumbled, trying to make it seem like he was in control of the situation as he turned and walked back to the chalkboard at the front of the class.

Madisun, Sasuke, and Naruto snickered and high-fived underneath the table. As they noticed a few kids still watching them they threw menacing glares… but failed to notice the few kids that continued to watch and plot quietly…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Back to Deidara POV

Thank the lord that class is over! Every class is just Zabuza-sensei yelling at us and doting on that kid, Haku! Though I have to admit that I've always respected Haku, seeing as he's always mistaken as a girl too.

I never liked his class. We were now walking to our gym class, which was in the other building with the rest of the non-academic classes.

I walked down the sidewalk with Sasori, Pein, and Itatchi's quietness and I vaguely heard Hidan jabbering away on my right. I was about to turn and yell at him when the 5 of us stopped abruptly. There was no mistaking the fact that we just saw Naruto and Kiba rounding the corner of the school building quickly.

And they looked panicked and pissed.

A/N Okay I'm taking OC requests! I won't tell you what it's for yet but I can tell you that they'll be antagonists so if you don't want your character to be bashed I won't put them in or I'll just use them as an extra leading into the plot of the story ;) Just PM me or review with a physical and personality description and whether you want them to be an antagonist (these characters will be more main characters) or a protagonist extra (3 or 4 appearances)

And guys, I have a bunch of visitors, hits, alerts, and favorites for this story but ONE review! C'mon guys! Even if it's just the OC description, I love to hear from you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara POV

"Uhm, I take it following them would be a good idea?" Sasori said calmly. I assessed the situation for a moment before my stomach dropped.

"Where's Madisun?" I asked, not bothering to hide the urgency in my voice. Hidan and Itachi looked at each other then them and Sasori all turned their gazes towards me. And I was staring at the spot where the two boys had just been.

"Well, un? Let's go!" I shouted taking off towards where Naruto and Kiba had been running. I heard the slap of shoes on pavement behind me and knew my friends were following close behind. If anything had happened to my sister I wasn't sure what I would do with myself! Knowing that my gang had my back was comforting, but my sister was _my_ responsibility!

Suddenly I was rounding the corner of the brick wall and rage and fear welled up inside of me. The scene before me was one that I only imagined in my nightmares…

Normal POV with Madisun, Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba a few minutes earlier

The bell rang and Madisun, Sasuke and Naruto couldn't be happier to stroll out of Kabuto-sensei's class. Of course, Naruto's happiness wasn't limited to the fact that they got out of the hellhole called science class. It was also the fact that the kids were going to meet up with Kiba to go to their next class together.

"Kiba!" Naruto called running towards his boyfriend. The animal-loving boy turned around and gave Naruto a grin. Madisun giggled, watching the blonde haired dope embrace his independent brunette.

She watched the two hug and then turn down the hallway, walking away from Madisun and Sasuke when Madisun felt a hand on her shoulder. Thinking it was Sasuke she blushed and leaned into the embrace. Then she saw Sasuke walking a few feet in front of her…

"Whoa!" Madisun yelped, pulling away from the person behind her. Hearing her surprised cry, Sasuke turned around and saw a boy from their science class facing her, with a hand on her shoulder. Two other girls from the class and one boy that hadn't been in the science class were standing behind him. From what Sasuke could tell, it was a group assault. On Madisun.

Sasuke quickly made his way to the trembling girl's side.

"Get your hand _off_ of her." He hissed venomously. The boy looked up surprised. He had been so intently staring, or more precisely _glaring_ at Madisun that he didn't see Sasuke come up from behind her.

Slowly the boy lowered his hand and smirked at Sasuke backing off with his hands up in surrender.

"I'm a smart boy. I know better than to mess with the property of an Uchiha, even if you are the weaker one." The boy said. Madisun stumbled backwards, away from the mysterious boy and Sasuke steadied her with hands on her shoulders.

"Who are you and what business do you think you have laying a hand on her?" Sasuke demanded.

The boy gave a horrible grin that flashed razor sharp teeth. "Would you like me to show you my business with the girl?" he asked coyly. His groupies laughed crazily behind him and Madisun and Sasuke shared nervous looks. To anyone else the two looked calm and collected, but with that shared look it was obvious to each other that they were wary to follow the shady group of kids.

"Fine, show me why you think there was a reason to confront on me." Madisun declared boldly. The boy smiled with his sharp teeth again and lead the two to the back of the building, with his friends surrounding them on all sides.

That was the final thing Naruto and Kiba saw before the door the kids exited out of was bolted shut and the two found themselves racing around the other side of the building in a mad dash to protect their friends…

Normal POV

The first thing Deidara noticed was a frantically struggling boy being held against a tree a few feet away from the building. The boy was Sasuke and there were two girls and a boy pinning him roughly to a tree. The three kids were oddly familiar but when he caught sight of their ringleader he knew who it was…

And he wanted to kill him on the spot… Just as he had done to his older brother.

The hauntingly familiar boy was holding Madisun against the wall with a knee between her legs and a knife running up and down her throat, drawing small trickles of blood. Madisun had tears in her eyes that she frantically blinked away and she was biting her lip from the pain. Kiba and Naruto were starting to reach for their concealed weapons when they saw the Juniors behind them and stepped aside in shame for not being able to protect their friends.

Deidara didn't even realize that he'd been literally standing there frozen until he saw his friends that used to be behind him, rushing in front of him and quickly overtaking the four kids.

Itachi and Pein went to work on freeing Sasuke, which was an easy task. Pein threw the girls to the side and Itachi wrapped a hand around the boy's throat and threw him to a heap with his companions.

When the final boy saw his friends being taken down and saw Sasori and Hidan coming towards him he began digging the knife deeper into Madisun's throat and lifter her higher on his knee. She squirmed in pain and the uncomfortable feeling of his knee between her legs. Right when she thought she was going to black out from the pain and fear of the knife at her throat the boy's body was jerked away from her own by Sasori and then dealt a bone-cracking blow across his face that sent him flying across the dirt and skidding painfully on his shoulder. Hidan quickly collected her weak body and she shivered in his arms, wrapping her own arms around his shoulders tightly and sobbing.

Deidara watched the whole thing, heartbroken. He had been so shocked to see these kids that he hadn't moved a muscle and now Hidan was his sister's comfort and Sasori was her savior.

"Suigetsu…" Deidara whispered. Somehow the boy heard it and looked up with raw, pain-filled, and hating eyes.

"Karin, Sakura, and Jugo." He continued looking at the other three kids.

These kids were like the ghosts of gang-past. In them all he saw flashes of Mizuki, Zabuza, and he even saw a bit of Gaara in the twin girls.

These were the kids that lost their older siblings by Akatsuki's hand.

These were the next generation Hebi members.

A/n This is a real quick and pretty short update to keep you all interested! School ends in a week but I can't make you all wait any longer!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n Okay here it is! I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as school got out!**

"Madisun Iwa! What room is she in? Please tell me she's alright!" Deidara pleaded desperately, slamming his fists on the reception desk at the hospital. After the fight, despite Madisun's complaints, the gang had driven her to the hospital. Soon after followed the Hebi members, carrying a battered Suigetsu in their arms. Madisun had no serious injuries, but everyone was worried about the small cut on her throat that was bleeding. Suigetsu, however, was pretty broken up from the blow Sasori dealt him.

"Deidara calm down. She's fine; we're just getting her checked up. There's no reason to go all 'crazy big brother' on the poor girl." Sasori said, putting a hand on Deidara's arm and pulling his fists off of the desk. Deidara shook off the burning sensation he felt at Sasori 's touch and turned his attention back to the frazzled looking reception woman.

"Madisun Iwa. _Please."_ Deidara said through gritted teeth. The woman nodded her head quickly and typed frantically on the keyboard until the name and room number popped up.

"B-31. I-It's on the second floor. The elevator is down the h-hall, to the l-left ." she stammered. Deidara nodded and without thinking, grabbed Sasori's hand and dragged him down the hall. The rest of the Akatsuki stayed behind sorting out police issues, snickering slightly and the contact between the boys.

"Madisun!" Deidara exclaimed, bursting into the room. But the person who looked up and met his eyes wasn't his sister.

"Iwa." Suigetsu hissed. Deidara's jaw dropped and Sasori tugged him out of the room. Deidara shook his head and stepped back in, pulling Sasori with him and shutting the door behind them.

"Suigetsu," Deidara hissed, grabbing the boy by the front of his hospital gown and lifting him up so the two were face-to-face. "What do you want with my sister?"

Suigetsu smirked, "You killed my brother, so why shouldn't I take your slutty little sister?" He jeered, taking a jab at Madisun's wardrobe. Deidara's eyes widened and he dropped Suigetsu to the bed, punching him in the jaw as soon as the boy hit the pillow.

"Don't you _EVER _talk about my sister that way!" He shouted, enraged. Breathing heavily he stumbled away from the bed. Suigetsu glared up at him with tears in his eyes. It had been only one year since his older brother Mizuki was killed in a Hebi vs Akatsuki gang fight. The two gangs could hardly be considered enemies, but an event that day tipped the balances so drastically that lives were lost. At the age of 15, the Akatsuki members had killed four boys only a year older than them. And Deidara's knife had been the one to take the life of Mizuki.

Deidara threw one last pitying glare at the boy that dared touch his sister before taking Sasori's hand once more and storming out.

"Madisun's room is this one." Sasori said, gesturing to the room across the hall with his free hand. "I tried to tell you earlier, but you went barging in like some kind of idi- …" Sasori stopped himself from insulting Deidara when the blonde boy's face fell and he rested his forehead against the door to Madisun's room.

"You should go in there, not me. I shouldn't even be allowed to face her." Deidara muttered against the wood. Sasori watched his friend sadly. Deidara was a strong kid in Sasori's eyes. He had taken a life at a young age and coped fairly well with the help of Akatsuki. However, tough was not a word Sasori would use to describe the boy. Nor was confrontational, clever, brave, or quick-witted. Therefore, Sasori found himself often comforting, defending, and sacrificing for the blonde, even when he said he didn't need it.

"What are you talking about Deidara?" Sasori demanded, squeezing his friend's hand tightly. Deidara clenched the fist of his free hand and brought it to the door.

"I don't deserve to see her. I stood there, frozen like a fool while _you_ and _Hidan_ saved her! You know what, Hidan should get to see her with you! Where is that zealot?" Deidara exclaimed erratically, starting down the hallway to find Hidan. Sasori, who still held his hand, pulled him back. He put a hand on his shoulder and looked the blonde in the eyes, their faces only inches apart.

"Dei… you're embarrassed." Sasori murmured carefully. The blonde closed his eyes and let the tears escape from his shut lids. The salty liquid began streaming steadily down his face and Sasori felt his own throat begin to tighten.

"Deidara please… please don't…" Sasori begged quietly. But Deidara wasn't listening.

"How can I do this to her? How could she do this to me?" He shouted, sinking to his knees. Sasori fell in front of him.

"This isn't supposed to happen to her! She's supposed to be better than me! The gang thing- it's not for her! She's my baby sister, she needs to be taken care of and I couldn't do that for her! She needs to be sent away or something! She needs to go to boarding school! She needs to stay away from me!" Deidara shouted again, shaking his head desperately, his tears flying everywhere. Sasori shut his eyes tightly and swallowed hard before snapping his eyes open. Instantly he put a hand behind Deidara's held and pulled the boy close to his chest, holding him tightly. Deidara stopped crying for a second, getting the feel for Sasori's embrace, before he began sobbing uncontrollably in his redhead's arms. He threw his arms around Sasori's neck and buried his head in his friend's neck.

"I-I can't do this." Deidara sniffled, his voice muffled a bit in Sasori's jacket. Sasori pulled back momentarily.

"Can't do what?" he whispered before pulling the blonde close to him again. For some inexplicable reason, he relished in the feeling of holding Deidara's body. Little did he know how equally as comfortable the boy in his arms was. Being near Sasori was slowly calming the furious beating of Deidara's heart and after a deep breath he sat back, facing his friend.

"I can't take care of her the way I need to." Deidara said emotionlessly. Sasori frowned.

"She… She doesn't need you to take care of her all the time." He explained gently. Deidara looked shocked, as if the thought of Madisun not needing him had never crossed his mind.

"But she's… my little sister…" Deidara murmured. Sasori sighed heavily.

"And she's also a smart kid. And she's tough, and brave too. Not to mention the fact that most people won't dare touch her with us watching her back." Sasori said with a confident smirk. Deidara nodded slowly with wide eyes. Sasori groaned and wiped the tears from the blonde's eyes before grabbing holding his hand for the third time that day.

"But you know something? She needs you right now. So let's go brat." Sasori said affectionately before pulling the dazed blonde into the hospital room.

* * *

><p>"Deidara." Madisun said with a small smile. Deidara's heart leapt.<p>

"Madisun… why are you attached to an IV?" Deidara asked with a sense of panic taking over him. Sasori squeezed his hand gently in assurance.

"Why are you attached to a puppet master?" Madisun shot back with an indignant pout. Deidara and Sasori's faces flushed red and they dropped each other's hands instantly. Deidara crossed his arms and approached the bed.

"What's the IV for?" He asked, taking her hand gently and avoiding looking at the bandage on her throat that had blood leaking through it. Madisun looked down at their joined hands sadly. It had been too long since the two of them had a bonding moment.

"I lost a bit too much blood…" she muttered grimly, the twisted smile of the silver-haired boy flashing in her mind. She tensed and Deidara squeezed her hand, the way Sasori had done for him.

"Dei…?" Madisun said with a frown. Deidara looked up from their hands, flinching when he skimmed over her wound.

"Yeah?"

"Dei…" She began again, "Why… is that boy out to get me?" She whispered hoarsely. Deidara froze and shared an anxious look with Sasori.

"Look… Madisun i-it's a long story. And the rest of the gang is-"

"NO!" Madisun cut him off. "Deidara tell me now!" She demanded as she began shaking.

"Madisun I really don't think that-"

"But Deidara please…. I'm afraid!" She cried to him, her eyes flashing with fear.

"Deidara… She's right. If they're apparently targeting her, she has every right to know why." Sasori agreed, walking over to the siblings.

"Fine." Deidara grumbled, "You want the story of Akatsuki and Hebi? You got it."

**A/n OoOoOh! Next chapter is the story of Akatsuki vs Hebi! This is gonna be a good one people!**

**Review and Subscribe^^**


	5. Chapter 5

A/n Sorry it's been so long! I had camp and I went to the beach and I apologize! But here it is! The story of Akatsuki v. Hebi!

'"_Fine." Deidara grumbled, "You want the story of Akatsuki and Hebi? You got it."_

"Don't be so pouty about it Dei." Madisun said, propping herself up on her pillows with the help of Sasori. "So," She said when she situated herself. "Tell me the story." She said with a forced smile.

Deidara and Sasori dragged plastic chairs over to Madisun's bed and with a heavy sigh Deidara began.

"So a few years back there was another gang in Konoha besides Akatsuki. They called themselves 'Hebi', or 'Snake'. The members were a… surprisingly normal bunch. Compared to us anyways." Deidara grumbled the last part, looking at his palms ruefully.

Madisun and Sasori shared a pitying look. Years back Deidara had the mouths on his hands stitched shut because of how much he was ridiculed for them. He wore gloves to cover the scars, but in a fight, he could break those stitches in an instant. Looking back up, Deidara continued the story unhappily.

"It was a pretty good deal, Akatsuki didn't mess with, talk to, or have relationships with Hebi members, and vice versa. Everything worked out fine… until brothers chose sides."

"What? Why would two brothers chose to be in different gangs?" Madisun asked, not able to imagine being against Deidara in any way.

"Their parents were divorced, it was a custody thing; Orochimaru of the Akatsuki lived with his father Madara in the Eastern half of Konoha. And Hebi's Kabuto lived in the Western with their mother. It wasn't a choice the two had made, it honestly broke their hearts. Orochimaru was the elder of the two, and Kabuto idolized him. But it wasn't them who broke the code. They actually followed the rules to the best of their abilities, only socializing with each other when the family got together. They definitely didn't break any rules… So-" Deidara was cut off by Madisun, who had a seriously confused look on her face.

"Wait! If it wasn't the brother's that broke the deal, who did? What do they have to do with anything?" Madisun interjected. Deidara huffed in annoyance.

"Calm down! I'm getting there!" Deidara said with a scowl. Sasori chuckled at the siblings as Deidara continued with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Well what happened was… Kabuto's best friend, Zabuza, had a boyfriend. Haku was his name, and he wasn't in either gang. So back to Kabuto and Zabuza; those two had literally taken bullets for each other. Zabuza was almost like Kabuto's replacement Orochimaru. Hebi had it together, but meanwhile, Orochimaru was beating himself up in Akatsuki." Deidara took a deep breath.

"Need a glass of water?" Sasori teased. Deidara looked up at the redhead with round eyes and feeling pity, Sasori continued the story where his friend had left off.

"One winter school was out due to snow. Zabuza had been injured during a Hebi fight and was in the hospital at the time. Orochimaru, by then, had snapped. He missed his brother so terribly, he figured the only way to make himself feel better was to see Kabuto in the only way he was allowed…"

"Their… family got together?" Madisun guessed hopefully. Deidara and Sasori shook their heads together with troubled looks on their faces.

"That wasn't enough for Orochimaru. When they were together it was all so fake. Orochimaru knew of only one way that they could show their real feelings. There was only one way he knew he could release everything he had pent up inside of him." Sasori continued.

"What are you talking about?" Madisun finally snapped, completely fed up with all of the secrecy in the room.

"Orochimaru kidnapped Haku!" Deidara finally cried out, his voice cracking slightly. Sasori looked slightly taken aback by Deidara's sudden outburst. Madisun's mouth dropped slightly and her eyes widened. Her expression could only be described by one word; horrified. However, Deidara had his reasons for being so emotional about this part of the story.

Madisun being kidnapped and going through the same thing Haku went through was his worst fear.

A fear that he would soon have to face head first.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After the initial shock wore off and the nurses who rushed in when Madisun's heart monitor soared had gone, the kids re-situated themselves and Sasori took it upon himself to continue the story.

"While Zabuza was in the hospital –this very one to be exact- Orochimaru stole his whole world; Haku."

"B-but why? What business does Orochimaru have with Haku?" Madisun asked with a still troubled look on her face.

"It was the only way he could see Kabuto." Sasori explained. Well, he thought he explained. Madisun's troubled face went blank.

"He… kidnapped Haku… to get to… Kabuto?" Madisun asked, clearly not seeing the connection. The scraping of a plastic chair against the tile floor cut through the silence of the room almost as sharply as Deidara's next exclamation.

"It's all twisted!" The blonde shouted. Sasori and Madisun looked at Deidara with shocked faces.

"Dei… What are you-?" Sasori began before Deidara began shouting again.

"Don't you understand Madisun? No, obviously you don't! You think you know everything, but you know nothing! You're just a little girl, your naïve and stupid! Gang members are twisted. They do crazy things to manipulate people, and you're next!"

Quick footsteps.

A door opening and then slamming shut.

Silence.

Hiccups.

Sobbing.

"Oh shit, Madisun." Sasori muttered putting his arm around the shaking girl after Deidara stormed out.

"W-what's wrong with him?" Madisun shrieked, grabbing onto Sasori tightly. "This isn't like him! Something's wrong." She sobbed hysterically.

"Shit, Madisun stop crying like that." Sasori said quietly, rubbing her back soothingly. "Maybe if I finish the story you'll feel… better?" Sasori said, knowing it wasn't true but attempting to finish so he could run and find his blonde.

Madisun nodded her head and sniffled, sitting back up and releasing her iron grip on the redhead.

"Well, after Orochimaru kidnapped Haku, Kabuto ran to the hospital to tell Zabuza. That was where the promise came in. A promise so famous between our two gangs, you'd better remember it." Sasori spoke of the promise with a stern face. Madisun nodded her head quickly and Sasori continued.

"Zabuza had been shot in the leg. There was no way he was going after Orochimaru himself, so he made his best friend commit to a heavy promise. It's said that Zabuza's exact words were 'Kabuto, as a member of Hebi I need you to promise me that no matter what, you won't turn your back on me or this gang.' Basically what he meant was-"

"Save Haku, no matter what Kabuto had to do to Orochimaru." Madisun whispered. Sasori looked quite shocked at her grasp on the whole situation.

"Exactly." Sasori confirmed grimly.

"Ah, Madisun Iwa. It appears the life has returned to you." A male voice announced from the doorway.

Madisun and Sasori stopped talking and turned to face the man in the white jacket. The man had white hair and pale skin. Madisun giggled a bit, thinking of how much the albino man resembled Hidan.

"When I came in to check on you earlier, you were pale, shaky, and fast asleep." The man continued, taking a step into the room. Sasori stood up from his position on Madisun's bed with her and shook the doctor's hand.

"Thanks for taking care of her ." Sasori said, reading the doctor's name tag. Kimimaru nodded then looked back at Madisun.

"Unfortunately I'm not here with good news. It seems that the police have some questions for you." Kimimaru said as a few officers walked into the hospital room. Madisun's face fell considerably and Sasori put a hand on her shoulder.

"Damn." The girl whispered. Sasori squeezed her shoulder roughly and Madisun's head snapped up angrily. With a jerk of his head Sasori motioned back towards the doorway where you could just barely see Pein's orange hair behind the officers.

"What the-" Madisun began, and when the officers took another step in the room she could see Pein clearly. The Akatsuki member tugged his ear just slightly before continuing down the hallway. That small motion was all Sasori and Madisun needed.

Tug of the ear means, 'We're innocent, it's safe to tell the truth.'

"But the story!" Madisun pouted. Sasori rolled his eyes at the girl, and then for the next hour the pair took turns privately relaying the events in their own words.

A/n But the STORY ! Oh, well. I think you've gotten enough of my typing for one chapter; I know I've had enough ! My fingers are cramping fjoiuoeaj !


	6. Chapter 6

A/n LET'S DO THIS PEOPLE! My writer's block is finally gone so you can expect updates on a lot of my stories ^^

"Sorry Madisun, I haven't seen Deidara." Itachi told the girl with a shake of his head. Madisun nodded and turned to Sasori with a pleading look.

The Akatsuki had finally left the hospital and were sitting in a diner down the street. The elder Akatsuki members were discussing their meeting with the police. Madisun had interrupted and asked every boy if they had seen her brother, but the answer was always no. Sasori looked down at Madisun with a pitying glance, but quickly looked back up again. Almost as if Madisun was wasting his time. When she realized this, Madisun frowned lightly and scooted away from the redhead, keeping her eyes down.

Sasori sighed heavily when he realized he had hurt Madisun's feelings. It wasn't her fault she was acting so needy right now, she needed someone to look up to at a time like this and Deidara was gone.

"Madisun?" He murmured under his breath without even looking at the girl. Madisun looked up as Sasori while he looked across the table. With a small glance out of the corner of his eye, Sasori stood and walked out of the diner. No one seemed to notice, and Madisun slipped away, also completely unseen.

"S-Sasori?" Madisun shivered, wrapping her arms around her and looking around the side of the building.

"Yeah?" A voice asked, dangerously close behind her.

"Damnit Sasori!" Madison gasped out, turning quickly and facing him. The redhead smirked and Madisun scowled.

"Okay, what's up?" She asked, rubbing her hands together for warmth. Sasori rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket, tossing the blonde a pair of gloves. He wouldn't admit how strangely nice he felt when the younger girl's eyes lit up and she smiled with obvious appreciation.

"I think you have a pretty good idea." Sasori said, putting his hands in his pocket and tilting his head towards the dark clouds above. Madisun nodded her head and the two walked in perfect sync to a bench across the small street. Sitting daintily on the edge of the cold bench, Madisun looked at Sasori with expecting eyes. The bitter wind blew around the pair, whipping Madisun's blonde hair wildly and making her wide eyes water.

"So where did we leave off?" Sasori asked, subconsciously pushing a strand of golden hair out of Madisun's face. Madisun's face went blank for a moment as the kind gesture sunk in and she thought for a moment before answering.

"Kabuto was going to save Haku from Orochimaru." Madisun supplied the redhead. Sasori nodded his head grimly.

"Well, he found Haku… And the rest of the Hebi members unfortunately…"

"He went to face Orochimaru alone?" Madisun gasped incredulously. Sasori nodded with a frown aimed at the girl and Madisun looked up again innocently.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked in bewilderment.

"It's just… your understanding of this situation is far beyond your years." Sasori admitted. And it was true. Madisun's grasp of the story was shockingly in depth. No matter what Sasori said, Madisun seemed to fully see the problem from every angle.

"I just get it." Madisun explained casually with a shrug. Sasori brushed off the strange behavior and reminded himself to get back to it later.

"So as you said, Kabuto went to get Haku back by himself. He shot a member of Hebi… The first to die in what we call The Bond War. The poor kid's name was Kotetsu. After that gunshot Akatsuki spies in Hebi called for backup and the former Akatsuki, and the Akatsuki that you know today was called in."

"And that's when Deidara… killed those kid's siblings?" Madisun interrupted again. Sasori paused again.

"Okay seriously! Have you heard this story before?" Sasori exclaimed. Madisun laughed and shook her head.

"Like I said… I just get this." Madisun smiled serenely. Sasori watched Madisun for a moment, the light dusting of pink across her cheeks and her silky locks whirling around her face. He looked deep into her blue eyes and tried to see the world the way she saw it. For a second he wanted to know what she knew. She suddenly became this mystery with a brilliance to her that Sasori couldn't place.

Then the snow began to fall. First in light flurries that the two ignored, but within minutes the white powder was covering the redhead and the blonde. Madisun shuddered and Sasori brushed his head clean before standing up and leading Madisun back to the diner. Madisun's eyes began watering again and Sasori dismissed it as the cold until he heard sniffles and gentle sobs. They stopped walking just at the door of the diner and Sasori looked down at her.

"What's wrong Madisun?" He asked, trying to hide the exasperation in his voice. Madisun shook her head and rubbed her eyes before looking up into the snowfall, the ice sticking to her eyelashes like a mythical ice fairy.

"Where do you suppose… D-Deidara is?" She asked Sasori quietly. Sasori froze at the mention of Deidara and found himself disturbingly worried. His stomach dropped and he had to force _himself_ not to cry. He wondered what it was about Deidara that always made him feel sick; good or bad news.

"Madisun we should go in-" Sasori began before he noticed that the girl was no longer there. He turned and looked down the street just in time to see Madisun running away. Her black boots kicked up snow and ice, her skinny legs pumping hard and her gothic school-girl skirt was swishing around her. Her golden hair flew out behind her and for a moment, Sasori thought she looked a bit like Deidara from the back.

"Madisun what are you doing?" Sasori shouted down the street to her. Madisun looked back at him, not stopping. Her hair flew into her face and through it Sasori could see the desperation and the tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to find my brother! Because he would do exactly the same for me!" Madisun yelled back at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n This story is about to get way more exciting I promise! Get ready SHANNARO!**

* * *

><p>"Madisun you miserable little brat!" Sasori hissed under his breath as he and the rest of the Akatsuki raced down the city street towards where they hoped she <em>and<em> Deidara were. They were heading downtown to the slums of Japan; their emergency hideout. If anyone were to go missing it was assumed that was where they'd turn op eventually. The hideout was located underneath a sketchy club known for its dug and sex scandals year round. No one would ever dare to go prying around that place, so no one would ever find the entrance to the hideout. It was one room with a couch, a few red lights to keep it from standing out from the rest of the club, and a surveillance TV that connected to all of their hidden cameras around the city.

If Deidara had headed there, then thank God. But if Madisun had tried to go there by herself… let's just say the gang was running as fast as they possibly could.

Sasori, Itachi and Hidan were leading the group as they were the fastest, followed closely behind by the other Junior members. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba had been sent to check out the nearest bus and train stations to see that neither of them left Konoha.

"Sasori!" Pein called from behind him. Sasori turned around and saw that everyone was slowing down with anxious expressions on their faces. Sasori slowed himself to a walk when he saw the cop car driving down the street, passing close enough for him to see the driver looking out at him through dark sunglasses. Funnily enough Sasori recognized the cop as a man who had busted the group many times through the years.

Unfortunately the cop seemed to recognize Sasori as well and slowed down to match the redhead's speed, rolling down his window. The cop rested his glasses on his nose so that he could look Sasori in the eyes.

"I don't want any trouble tonight." The cop said simply. Sasori was surprised at the cop's obvious knowledge that Akatsuki was up to know good and even more surprised that the officer, Ibiki, was doing nothing to stop them.

"Of course not'" Sasori began when Ibiki stopped his heart.

"The blonde was heading down this same street in this direction not to long ago." Ibiki said with a serious look. Madisun or Deidara? Sasori wondered. He thanked Ibiki, waved to his friends and the group was off and running again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Out of my way!" Madisun tried again, pulling back a fist to hit the boy blocking her path. The young blonde was on the same brainwave as the rest of the gang; hideout. She had sprinted full force to the shady club, and without thinking about her own safety, rushed in expecting to find Deidara. But she had been stopped by a group, the ringleaders were two boys. One with ink-black hair and one with long coffee colored hair.

"Not so fast." A gruff male voice said from behind her as her fist was encased by another hand and her arm was pinned painfully behind her back by the brunette boy. Madisun's mouth opened in a silent cry of pain but she refused to make a sound. Her Akatsuki pride would not allow it.

"You didn't come here to just run away, did you?" The boy black haired boy standing in front of her asked with a cruel smirk. Madisun glared and refused to give away any fear as the boy grabbed her roughly by the chin and pulled her face towards his. Face to face with one boy and her arm still immobilized by the other Madisun barely dared to breathe as she was pushed farther and farther to her limits.

'_So many people… So many hands…' _ Madisun thought dizzily as the world around her became a blur.

"Stop!" She screamed out, not even sure of where she was anymore. There was deep laughter and someone grabbed her by her treasured blonde hair, forcing her to tilt her head back. Madisun fought and struggled as so many unfamiliar sensations took over every part of her body.

"Drink up, Princess." A voice cooed directly in her ear as she was once again grabbed by her face and her mouth was forced open as a foreign substance was poured down her throat. There was raucous laughter as the liquid burned her mouth and no matter how hard she fought, tears sprung to her eyes.

"Let's take her out back, Sai." The brunette suggested to his friend, gripping Madisun's shoulders so that she stood in front of him, facing Sai. Sai looked thoughtful for a second, leaning close to Madisun. Through all the haze Madisun found herself drowning in his onyx eyes that were like endless pools.

"Good idea Neji." Sai finally said with a wicked grin and Neji hoisted Madisun over his shoulder, her short skirt baring all, as the boys slipped out of the club with the young girl.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Akatsuki stepped into the club and the noise level seemed to dramatically decrease. Chances were, Akatsuki was exactly what half the people were talking about. But when the boys (Konan had stayed behind) made no move to attack things returned to normal.

"Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu and I will check the hideout. You guys ask around for information on where they might be, in the event of a worst case scenario." Pein murmured to Sasori who nodded his head slightly and turned to look at Itachi and Hidan.

"Go." Sasori said and he, the Uchiha, and the Jashinist headed to the back of the club together in perfect sync.

"Madisun Iwa. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and dark clothes. Seen her or not? And don't waste my time." Sasori hissed, slamming his hands down on a random table full of males and looking them all dead in the eyes. The boys looked at each other nervously, then back at Sasori.

"It's no use…" One of the younger boys said sadly. "They've gotten God knows what into her system. She has no way to-"

"Where is she!" Hidan growled, picking the boy up by the front of his shirt and throwing him across the table, knocking glasses of alcohol all over his companions.

"Check out back… That's where Sai and Neji usually…" The boy coughed and trailed off.

"That's where they what?" Itachi asked, his red and black eyes shining viciously.

"That's where they usually take the girls they've drugged and…" The boy once again found himself unable to finish his sentence but he didn't have to. The three Akatsuki members were already on their way out the back door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Madisun coughed violently and rolled onto her side as Sai finally released his hold on her throat, dropping her to the ground next to her pile of clothes that they had earlier stripped her of. Neji kneeled on the floor next to her, running a hand down her arm and making her shiver.

"What did you… give… me…?" Madisun whispered, her body trembling as Neji's skilled hands worked over her young and innocent body.

"It's not important right now." Sai told her with a gentle smile that nearly distracted Madisun from the sight of him slowly removing his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. Madisun's eyelids grew heavy as Neji slid his hands down her naked body, rubbing her slowly in intricate patterns.

"S-stop…" She slurred, grabbing weakly at Neji's slender finger. The brunette chuckled lowly and pulled out of her loose grasp.

"Calm down, sweetheart." Neji whispered, placing butterfly kissed down Madisun's jaw. Sai laughed from somewhere behind Madisun.

"You really like all that foreplay shit, don't you?" He teased his friend. Neji shrugged his shoulders, not breaking contact with Madisun and continuing to please her virgin body.

Madisun felt herself losing control each time Neji touched her and darkness was beginning to creep into her vision.

"Jesus Neji, I actually want her _awake_ you know." Sai grumbled. Neji hummed gently in response, his mouth latched onto the sensitive skin on Madisun's waist. The young girl bucked her hips in a knee-jerk reaction and hoped that the boy would take it as an act of defiance rather than pleasure. But Neji was too professional to not be able to read Madisun's body language.

"She's almost ready." He murmured against her skin, his hands creeping their way up her inner thighs. Madisun felt the drugs kicking in and nearly boiling her blood. She began breathing rapidly and in one thrust Neji entered three fingers into her.

Madisun screamed and blood began to trickle down her legs at the rough entrance. Neji sighed unhappily and pulled out his bloody fingers, looking into her eyes. Madisun looked up at him, pleading with her eyes but Neji merely smirked. The gentle façade he had been using to sooth Madisun for the past… few minutes? She had no idea… The gentle façade was gone and he was back to the asshole that he was in the bar.

Neji lifted his hand to Madisun's face and smeared blood from one side of her face to the other.

"Girls never forget the first man to truly make them feel like women…" Neji whispered, tracing blood across Madisun's lips then continuing to paint her face red with sadistic joy in his eyes.

That was when three things happened at once; Sai slammed into her, in reaction she screamed, and Sasori, Hidan, and Itachi arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>An So there you have it! The story of Akatsuki v Hebi will be revealed in due time people, I promise!**

**Review and Subscribe!**


End file.
